The Contest
by Bokmal14
Summary: A contest to see which villain is the best and which hero is the best. Who is the one with the best villain laugh? Read to find out. Multiple xover... Might contain some OOC. And an SI... I am the announcer.


**Whoa. Another fanfic… I never though I would write something like this… I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own: Bleach, Aladdin, The Simpsons or Death Note. They all belong to their respective writers.**

The saloon where full of people from all different fictions and the vibes where those of expectation and nervousness. Heroes where sitting and trying to look cool even though their knees where shaking and the villains where thinking of deabolical schemes to win in at least _one_ contest.

A sign read:

**The yearly contest of villany and heroic bravades**

Which in plain english meant:

**Who is the best villains or heroes?**

A sound from the stage interrupted both the villains and heroes and they all looked up to see what was happening.

A fairly young girl went up to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Welcome", she said. "To the yearly COCAHB."

The crowd all looked at her, looking clueless.

"Allright", she sighed. "If I say it like this… Who will be the best this year!"

The crowd stood up and began to clap… or at least the heroes did. The villains didn't bother to look like fools.

"Thank you", she said and pushed back her brown bangs behind her ears. "And since I know some of you is new to this I will tell you what the contest is about."

Some characters began to protest since they already knew what was going to happen.

The girl hushed them before she began to talk again. "Yes. I know that some of you already know this stuff but honestly… Don't be so selfish, even if you are villains and that's all you are about. Now then. This year the contest is going to be divided into three groups.

Villains

Heroes

Pets

If you wonder what I am talking about when I say 'pet' then look at Aladdin and Abu over there."

Some heads turned to Aladdin with Abu on his shoulder, eating bananas.

"That is a heroes pet. Since some of these creatures have been complaining that they weren't accounted for last time they are in the contest this time. All complaints is being taken by Grimmjow Jaegerjaque _after_ the contest. Thank You."

Somewhere a tealhaired muscular man sneezed.

"Now then. Without further explanations… We begin the first group. Give me a cheer for…. The villains!"

The villains began clapping and hooting like mad while the heroes just looked bored.

The girl waited until the cheering where done before continuing.

"The first section is", she said and looked down on the card in her hand. "The laughs. Yeah, you heard me. Which villain is worthy to get a prize for his famous villain laugh… You know the one."

Aladdin began to shudder when he was reminded of all the villain laughs he had heard throughout the years. The villains just began to laugh and try to sound more evil than one another.

"Yeah. Yeah. Very evil", the girl sighed. "Now then. We have some declarations to make. Three of the finalists have already been chosen by the author."

Once again protest began to fill the room like sour milk.

"SHUT UP!", the girl screamed and sighed again. "I have already told you where to register your complaints."

The crowd stopped shouting.

"Now then", she said. "Let's see who is already in the finals."

She looked at her card again and her eyebrows was lifted.

"Well… I must say I have never seen a wider range of villains from different universes. The first of the finalists is from the world of cardgames and the egyptian gods actually _exist_… YAMI BAKURA from Yu-Gi-Oh!"

Three people began to make their way to the stage.

"Oh, I should mention… This is refering to the _original_ Yami Bakura. The japanese one."

Florence began to swear and the english one said something about "shadow realm", but the one true Bakura went to the stage.

"Well then Bakura", she said. "Do you want to tell the crowd something?"

He nodded and she gave him the microphone.

" _Ore-sama wa ichiban da! Soretemo-"_

"I am sorry", the girl said. "I forgot to put the translator on." She pushed a button on the side of the microphone and then said to Bakura. "Please start from the beginning."

The villain looked at her with acid eyes before beginning to talk again.

" I am the best! And if you don't vote for me I will kill you all!"

No-one looked scared since Yami Bakura always threatened everyone.

"Alright", the girl said. "Thank you Bakura. Then the next finalist is from the world of american telivision where people are _yellow…_ Sideshow Bob!"

The villain went up to the stage _without_ tripping on his gigantic feet. The girl gave him the microphone and he began to talk:

"Felllow villains. If I win i will finally be able to kill Bart Simpson! MOHAHAHAHA!"

"Thank you Bob. Very nice", the girl sighed before telling him to get off the stage. "Well then… We have our last pre-finalist. He comes from the world of Death Gods and strange notes… Kira!"

A man with red eyes and caramel colored hair went up to the stage and she gave him the microphone.

"Thank you everyone. I just want to say one thing: You should all die as the villain scum you are!"

"Alright Kira!" the girl screamed. "That's enough."

It was wise of her to stop him since some of the villains had gotten their weapons.

"Alright", she announced and looked relieved. "That's all of the pre-finalists."

**This is really one of the most random fics I have ever written. **

**Also, who do you want to become one of the finalists in this part of the contest? **

**It doesn't matter which fandom he or she is from… I am going to check those I don't recognize up.**

**Also, I have a few ideas of the contests in the Villain section… but what would you like to be a contest. If you have an idea tell me in an review. No idea is to realistic or to stupid for this fic, I assure you.**

**Then until we meet again!**

**Bokmal14**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


End file.
